It is known that if a water-immiscible lipid phase is mixed into an aqueous phase by mechanical agitation, for example, by means of an ultra-disperser, a dispersion, such as an oil-in-water emulsion, will develop. The stability of the resulting dispersion may require the addition of an emulsifying agent, the molecules of which are adsorbed onto the oil/water interface to form a kind of continuous membrane which prevents direct contact between two adjacent droplets. One advantage of oil-in-water emulsions is that they may readily be diluted with water to a desired composition.
In addition to discrete oil droplets dispersed in an aqueous phase, oil-in-water emulsions can also contain other lipid structures, such as small lipid vesicles (i.e., lipid spheres which often consist of several substantially concentric lipid bilayers separated from each other by layers of aqueous phase), micelles (i.e., amphiphile molecules in small clusters of 50-200 molecules arranged so that the polar head groups face outward toward the aqueous phase and the apolar tails are sequestered inward away from the aqueous phase), or lamellar phases (lipid dispersions in which each particle consists of parallel amphiphile bilayers separated by thin films of water). These lipid structures are formed as a result of hydrophobic forces which drive apolar residues (i.e., long hydrocarbon chains) away from water.
The portals of entry of pathogenic bacteria are predominantly the skin and mucus membranes. The first step in many infections is attachment or colonization on skin or mucus membranes, followed by subsequent invasion and dissemination of the infectious pathogen. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bacteria-inactivating formulation and methods of using such formulations to inactivate bacteria.
In addition, many types of bacteria form highly resistant, thick-walled endospores also referred to as spores, in response to unfavorable conditions, which resume their metabolic activities when conditions improve. These dehydrated bodies contain the cellular components held in a state of dormancy, ready to absorb water and resume their activities. It would thus be desirable to provide bacterial spore-inactivating formulations and methods of using the formulations to inactivate bacterial spores.
Bacteria, including spores, can be inactivated by heat, pressure and the use of chemical agents often referred to as bacteriocides. For example, corrosive compositions, e.g., formaldehyde and sodium hypochlorite (bleach), have been used to inactivate spores. Unfortunately, such compositions are toxic or irritating to skin and mucus membranes. It would therefore be desirable to provide compositions and methods for inactivating bacteria including bacterial spores, which are non-toxic to skin and mucus membranes. It would also be desirable to provide compositions and methods for inactivating bacteria and bacterial spores which are effective in vivo.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of inactivating bacteria, including spores, by contacting the bacteria with a bacteria-inactivating emulsion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a non-toxic, non-irritating preparation and method of using same that inactivates bacteria including spores, upon contact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of preventing bacterial infection in an affected subject by administering a bacteria-inactivating emulsion to the subject.